


The Middle of it All

by seal23322



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Brothers, Character Death, Decapitation, Food, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Hiding, Military Homophobia, Military Ranks, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Mutant Powers, NaNoWriMo, Original Character(s), Political Campaigns, Politics, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shooting Guns, Tears, Violence, Wakes & Funerals, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seal23322/pseuds/seal23322
Summary: Casey Roberts had been in the war for two years before things started to happen. Casey finds secrets out and hides out to be safe from the world.





	The Middle of it All

Casey Roberts ran through the dark barracks towards General Shandilay’s dark tent. He ran so hard that it was like his lungs were bursting with fire. He had an important note from the President of the country Casey ‘worked’ for. He arrived at the tent and screamed the General’s name, this was how the Generals and Sergeants knew something important was happening. He handed the letter over to General Danyal, who scanned it and motioned for Casey to come closer. 

“Who gave this to you Roberts?” The General asked as he went over to the little desk that was situated in the corner of the big tent. 

“Sir, someone by the name of Commander Joseph, Sir!” Casey said as he stood at attention. Commander Joseph was the president’s right-hand man, and the top dog in the Soldier ranks. He had been appointed by the president himself, President Anderson. 

“Thank you, Cadet, at ease” Commander Shandilay said, and waved Casey off. Casey walked out of the tent and walked slowly away from the tent. He was listening to the Commander and his contemplative thoughts, this was one of the reasons he was drafted into the war against the world. The people with special powers and people with ‘not normal’ sexualities were drafted into the war.

They’d had no choice, when the President said to “Register whether you’re a Natural, we must know the freaks of this country, so the normal people don’t have to risk their lives out in the battle fields. Only the freaks should do it!” Then all the Naturals had to register at the governments’ offices. Casey had been registered when he was sixteen, when it had become mandatory. He had been registered for ten years and two years ago they decided to draft him right when his brothers were going to graduate middle school. Now they would be sophomores at Lakeside High. They would be of legal age coming up, he hoped they didn’t have powers. He had never witnessed anything worth signing up for but that doesn’t mean they don’t have any powers. He would know soon if they did, there is another draft coming up. 

The Commander screamed so loud that Casey thought the other side could hear them. The other side being people from different countries who were Naturals. Casey ran to the tent again, he opened it and ran inside. 

“Is everything okay Commander?” Casey asked, his breath coming back in short breaths. He didn’t see Commander Shandilay when he ran in but, he searched around and saw he was clutching the note in his left hand so tight that the veins in his hand were bulging out. 

“Yes, everything is fine I suppose” Commander Shandilay sighed and stood up from his kneeling position of the floor. Casey was at attention by the time the Commander stood up. The Commander looked over at him and sighed.

“I don’t understand why the President did this. He is letting kids too young in, they haven’t even reached the legal drinking age yet!” Commander Shandilay said and went over to Casey and squeezed his arm. 

“Guess you’ll be seeing your brothers again.” The Commander left the tent with Casey standing there in shock. Joshua and Jacob, I failed you. Casey’s brothers had powers. He had tried not to think about them having powers when they were growing up, but he had noticed things. Casey saw Josh make a ball move without touching it. He pushed the thought away at the time, he obviously shouldn’t have done so. He could have noticed more and made them push down the feelings of their powers. He would see them again but in one of the most terrible ways. He wished that he could’ve seen them after he was released from the war. 

Of course not, no, the war would take his brothers like it had taken his parents.  
He remembered where he was, he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he had to be strong, he was in a bloody war after all. He silently walked out of the tent, the Commander was at a picnic table and Casey walked over to him, “Are you okay, Roberts?” Commander Shandilay asked. 

“Of course, I am” Casey said, but that statement wasn’t true in the slightest. He was holding in tears and if he spoke anymore, he was afraid they would spill out. His thought in his head were screaming at him to protect his brothers. 

The Commander looked at him and sighed, “Son, I’m  
sorry that your brothers are in the ranks, they just turned sixteen, that’s too damn young for anyone to be thrown into a tragic war like this one, one where your parents died. My son was drafted too, he just turned twenty-five. I haven’t seen him since his fifteenth birthday. He has no powers, but I guess he came to terms with his sexuality and had a boyfriend. I tried to protect him from the big bad world, but he’s a grown man. Commander Joseph will be here in a few days with the new recruits and a bus full of ammunition and supplies.” With that Casey stood up from the table and went back through the dark barracks.  
The base they were staying at had almost three hundred soldiers outside, they were just making sure no one got in, there were about six hundred inside the stone base. Casey and his fellow soldiers in the room they were sharing, about twenty soldiers lived here. Casey got the nicest bed since he was their Commander’s right-hand man. His bed was still rough on his back, but it was better than laying on a pile of hard bricks. Casey laid down for about two minutes before someone with a squeaky voice was shouting in his ear. He looked up and saw it was the boy who had been recruited a few weeks ago, his name was Aiden Lederberg or something like that. He was screaming about the Commander needing him, even though he had just seen him. He got up from the lumpy bed and stretched. He yawned and walked out of the room.  
When Casey arrived at the Commander’s station, he noticed something wrong with him. He ran over to him, 

“Sir, Are you okay? What happened?” The Commander was pale faced, and his dark brown eyes were clouded over. He looked like someone close to him had died. He was currently on the front line, so someone might’ve died. Casey was the closest one to Commander Shandilay, so if anything, the Commander witnessed Casey dying. But Casey was fine, standing right in front of the Commander. 

“Sir? Commander? What happened?” Casey said again but a little more scared. The Commander still was unmoving. Casey looked around his surroundings. He noticed all the same things, people running, horses tied up, tents, but Casey’s eyes saw it before his mind caught up. A bus was flipped over. One that usually carried people to the war, the results of drafts. Human beings were in a flipped over bus. Casey realized that his brother’s might be in there. Casey ran to the bus. He never has run as fast as he did right in that moment. He reached the bus but before he got there, he got pulled back. His arm hurt from the force of it. He looked back and saw the Commander’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Commander please! I must go see if everyone is alright. Please!” Casey all but screamed. He was pulling away from the Commander. 

“No, no one was on it, it was just a supply bus, see?” Commander points to something spilling out of a window, it was just gunpowder. 

“Oh SHIT!” Casey screamed and started running away from the bus with the Commander behind him. The gunpowder was going to explode. 

“THE GUNPOWDER IS GOING TO EXPLODE” Casey screamed again but this time to the whole camp. Everyone started screaming. People were running in every direction. Commander Danyal carefully maneuvered everyone out of the way so the area around the bus would be clear. Casey ran to a safe place behind a bunch of solid packed dirt. He saw the Commander running towards him. The explosion happened within seconds of him getting behind the packed dirt next to Casey. They both covered their ears and Casey could hear everyone’s thoughts screaming. Some were crying out to their families. Some were talking about what blew up. Most were telling themselves it was going to be ok. He tried not to listen to them, but they were just so loud. Casey was slamming his hands against his ears so hard that they started ringing. Then he just stopped. Everything around him went black. All the screaming voices had stopped, everything was silent. He tried to open his eyes, but they just wouldn’t open. 

\------------

Casey awoke a few hours later, he sat up cautiously and looked around. He was sat in a hospital bed in the hospital tent, people who worked here could use healing magic, so they were on the front lines helping soldiers of the war become healthy again, which didn’t take long because Naturals could heal faster than normal people. So, he was probably asleep for a couple of hours. He knew what he passed out from, he passed out because his brain couldn’t fathom all the screaming. His brain had a limit at what it could take and what had happened was the limit.  
Casey saw many other beds filled with hurt people, the nurses running around to get to everyone and heal them. One saw him awake and rushed over to him. He was told to lay back down, he obeyed her and laid back down slowly. He tried to hear what she was thinking about him but once he “turned on” his mind powers he heard a high-pitched noise and clenched his teeth together. 

“I wouldn’t do what you just did again darlin, it’s very dangerous seeing as you just passed out because too many things were happening at once. So, just lay down, take a little nap and I’ll be back in a couple of hours to come check on you, so you can get back to Commander Danyal’s side. Because we both know he’s gonna be needing you to help with the recruits.” The nurse said and walked away. Casey closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

Casey awoke to someone pushing his arm, it was the nurse again. She smiled down at him and held her hand out, so Casey could sit up. When he did, he got no headache type feeling or blood rushing to the rest of his body, he felt good as new. He fully got off the slightly more comfortable bed than his own and shrugged his jacket on from the chair next to his bed.  
He walked out of the tent and noticed it was dark, there were still lights out but other than that it was completely dark. Casey started walking back to the Commander’s tent and saw him right outside of it. 

“Hello sir, I’m sorry I was out of commission for a few hours.” Casey said as he stood in front of the Commander. The Commander looked slightly battered, his clothes and face were a bit beaten up and dirty. He did dive into the ditch like thing they hid behind.  
“It’s all right, you’re all better now right cadet?” 

Commander Danyal asked and touched Casey’s shoulder. His hand was slightly shaking, Casey could feel it through his uniform. 

“What time did the note say for when the recruits were coming?” 

“Twenty-One hundred hours” The Commander said right as the bus pulled up. 

“Right on time then” Casey said as his nerves were buzzing, he was going to see his brothers again. He was excited but upset that they were going to be on the front line. He rushed to the door of the bus not too fast but fast enough to look excited. Casey waited patiently as he could. He heard everyone on the bus, Commander Shandilay got on the bus and Casey followed him onto it. 

“Welcome, Cadets!” Commander Shandilay said, his face hard with no emotion. 

“This is my Lieutenant, Casey Roberts. I have heard we have two other Roberts on the team. You all may be family but don’t let it distract you from our mission! I see you all have your packs and clothes. When you get off the bus stand in attention and wait for further instructions” The Commander got off the bus and Casey followed his lead. Casey stood by the side of the bus. Waiting for the cadets to get off the bus.  
The cadets were horsing around with each other as they got off the bus. Casey noticed they were in between the ages of sixteen and twenty-two. His brothers were sixteen and twins, so they did everything together, they were holding each other’s shoulders. Once everyone saw Casey and Commander Shandilay standing there not impressed they all cut it out. They all stood at attention all thirty of them. 

“Do not mess around here. There are explosives and gas everywhere, watch where you’re going. The mess hall tent is that big grey one over there. The hospital tent is that white one, and my tent, if you ever need me urgently is that black one. Do not come in it unless there is an emergency, and even then, ask Lieutenant first. Understand?” The Commander stated loudly so everyone could hear him. 

“Yes Sir!” The cadets said and saluted him and Casey, not even Casey did that. He wasn’t taught to, he guessed it was because this group was taught by another Commander and not Commander Shandilay.  
After the introductions were done, the Commander and Casey walked to the Commander’s tent to find Commander Joseph sitting at Commander Shandilay’s desk. They stood at attention do to the fact he was a little bit higher on the military scale, and it was just polite and military rules. 

“So, boys,” He addressed the two like they were young kids about to get told off for doing something wrong. 

“I’m here on account of our great President. He has requested your presence for a reason I cannot say here, people can over hear us and that would not be wise if we want to do this mission quietly, which we do” Commander Joseph trailed off and put his calloused pointer finger to his lips in a “Be quiet” motion. Somebody walked by right outside the front of the tent, Commander Joseph put his finger down and continued speaking. 

“He wants you two and your best fighters. At least two of them, Understand?” 

“Yes Sir,” Casey and Commander Shandilay said at the same time. Casey’s thoughts were still kind of messed up from him passing out. Commander Joseph’s thoughts were a little harder to penetrate. Every time he tried to penetrate them, he got a static type sound. Maybe it was hard was because he knew how to stop Naturals from doing stuff to him. He did have the President and a whole lab at his disposal, so Casey guessed he used it a lot. Commander Shandilay’s thoughts were a little bit clearer in this regard. Casey had gotten used to how the Commander’s brain worked, he had an amazing mind and maybe that’s why they haven’t gotten killed yet. Commander Joseph stood up from the swivel chair he had been sitting on for probably a while now. Commander Shandilay asked for a time and date for when the meeting was going to happen. Commander Joseph got a piece of paper that had a time and date but nothing else. 

“Everything else will be taken care of Commander” With that he left the tent, they both stood dumbfounded. Usually when Commander Joseph came, he would stay for a couple of days and talk about fighting plans, but Casey supposed he had better things to get to. 

Commander Shandilay cleared his throat and snapped out of his stupor. 

“Well I’m going to go talk to some of the cadets. Go talk to your brothers. I know you’ve been dying to. I can see you bouncing.” With that Casey ran out of the Commander’s tent and ran to fin his brothers.  
They were sitting in the Mess Tent and were talking to two other people when Casey saw them, his eyes lit up but, he remained calm because the other two didn’t know he was a soft guy. 

“Roberts and Roberts, can I talk to you for a second?” Casey strolled out of the tent and waited for the two of them to get outside. They walked out with their heads hung like they were going to get yelled at. 

“What’s wrong you two? You aren’t excited to see your big brother? Their heads lifted, and they were smiling. Both had pitch black hair, buzzed short, but not short enough to not run your hands through it. They both had bright green eyes, unlike Casey’s brown ones, and they were filled with light. They ran over to him, it was a short distance, but they still did it, and hugged Casey so hard that he thought he would pass out from the grip of it. 

“Woah, do you guys want to kill me?” He added a wheeze at the end of his sentence to emphasize his point. They all giggled and stepped back from him. 

“So, what have you two been up to? You’ve grown.” Casey said and smiled at them. 

“Thanks mom. We’ve been doing just fine, Jake got all A’s on his last report card, smart kid and all” said Joshua. 

“Yeah and you got three F’s on yours, Josh.” Jacob said and got shoved over by Joshua. 

“You weren’t supposed to tell him, I’m going to get you back for that” Josh said and wandered over to Casey’s side. 

“I’ve missed you guys” Casey said and smiled again at the two of them. “Us too Case, us too” 

\------------

Casey sent his brothers to their sleeping area which was right next to Casey’s own. He went to the Commander’s tent again but before he was about to step inside, he heard people talking. Guess the Commander found his son. Casey patiently waited outside, happy that his Commander found happiness in these tough times. He hadn’t seen his son in ten years. He had heard things, not out loud but in the Commander’s thoughts. He couldn’t fathom not seeing a family member for more than five years.  
Casey heard the talking stop, he heard shuffling inside it and he stepped forward. 

“Are you gonna come in? Or are you just gonna be creepy and stand out there, Cadet?” The Commander said and opened the flap of the tent. Casey bent his head down and walked inside. When he looked up a younger version of the Commander was sitting in the chair in front of the wooden desk. 

“Sir just wanted to check up on you. If you don’t need anything and don’t need me to do anything, I’ll leave you alone?” The Commander looked at Casey and thought for a second before it looked like he had made up his mind. 

“No, you don’t have to leave, stay here and meet my son. This is Eliot” Eliot sighed. 

“Dad, nobody calls me ‘Eliot’. Call me Eli” He stood up and shook Casey’s hand. 

The Commander sighed, “It’s Commander to you now. As I was saying. This is Eliot, and this is Casey. Casey, Eliot. Ok done with introductions talk about yourselves and I’ll go grab a pot of tea.” With that the Commander left and Casey stood unknowing what to do so he just shifted his wait from one foot to the other.

“So, Casey, why did you end up here?” Eli said and sat back down in the comfortable looking chair. 

“I’m a Natural, I came here two years ago, and I’m bisexual. So, I guess that’s another reason I’m here, but mostly because I’m a Natural” Casey said with a nervous tone to his voice. He had only ever been this nervous around his Commanders and The President. He had met him once or twice, and Casey was surprised he wasn’t a Jackass, he was nice and didn’t look down on Casey. Casey had found out later that the only reason the President hated most Naturals was because some killed his family. 

Casey stared at Eli with a look of confusion because now Casey was studying Eli’s mind and he found some weird thoughts about the war and he was happy he was here. But Casey supposed it was because his dad was here. Casey heard the Commander coming back and shifted his wait again. He faced the front of the tent and waited for it to be opened. The Commander walked in carrying a pitcher of boiling water and some brown paper cups. Behind the Commander were his brothers, which was surprising because Casey had not known they could come out after curfew, but he did suppose it was because it was the Commander, they were coming back so the other soldiers didn’t question it. 

“Hi boys, Cadet, I brought your brothers to meet my son, and me for that matter. I also wanted to let you four know that we will go be seeing the President in the next couple of days. I have also picked Cadet Ethan, as Casey knows he is one of the best fighters and stronger than most.” Commander walked over to the desk and carefully sat down in the chair behind the desk. Eli snorted. 

“What?” Commander Shandilay asked and glared at his son. 

“It’s just, why do you call Lieutenant Casey ‘Cadet’? Because that’s what you call me and those two” Eli said and looked over at Casey. He had a look in his eyes that was sort of a look of pity but maybe something more. Josh moved over to Casey and gave the Commander a confused look. 

“Why would we go, only, we just got here? We haven’t even been on the front lines yet. I don’t really know what we are going to The President for. But it looks like you have a plan Commander.” Jake slowly said and watched the Commander’s response on his face bloom. 

“Well, I guess it’s for my own gain. I have a plan, I won’t tell you yet because you may let it slip out. So hopefully by the end of this we will be okay. Now, since I told you this, don’t tell anyone else you’re coming with us. Casey will get you two the day we are leaving.” The Commander said and looked over at Casey who was staring at the Commander with his eyes blown wide with confusion and thought. Casey knew what the Commander was thinking. He knew it was dangerous and yet, he planned on doing it anyway. 

The brothers and Eli left Casey and the Commander, they went back to the room where they slept. Casey sat down with a huff in the chair that was now facing the Commander. His chair was moved to sit not exactly behind the desk, but it was close enough. Casey stared at Commander Shandilay incredulously. He was tired, but he knew they had to plan, to be able to do the ‘Mission’ they had to do. They had to be on the front lines tomorrow. They would be fighting people from one of the bigger countries. Casey mentally shuddered and hoped they weren’t too powerful. He had heard rumors from the Commander and others, they all said they were brainwashed to not give a damn whom they hurt or, if they got hurt themselves. In other small countries the military had destroyed the other military, in the most gruesome ways possible too. Peoples’ spines had been ripped out and beaten with them. Others’ heads were usually snapped clean off. A lot of the soldiers who did make it out alive had lost most their limbs and had nowhere to go to after the end of the small battle they had fought. 

So, Casey was kind of nervous. He was very powerful himself, he had tricks up his very tight sleeves, Casey was strong, and he knew he would be okay. He healed faster than a lot of people, he had mind powers but was also a sort of brute. That’s how his parents survived so long in the war. Casey was nervous do to the fact that he didn’t know what his brothers’ full powers are. Casey ran a shaky hand through his hair. It was soft like a cloud on his head, he exhaled with it. He breathed a laugh and shook his head. 

“Commander, I’m not trying to be disrespective, but this could get us killed immediately. Are you sure you want to? I mean, risking your son’s life? I wouldn’t even do that for freedom, I will follow you but, if it gets too dangerous then I’m going to protect my brothers.” Casey said and was kind of out of breath, he had no idea this is what the Commandeer had been thinking about, Casey wasn’t able to sort through his thoughts because of all the random stuff going through it. The Commander sighed and nodded. 

“That’s fine with me, just be able to get out safely. Now, we have to go over plans for tomorrow.” The Commander got a large piece of paper that had little drawings of mountains and rivers. This was a mini version of the country. Casey let his eyes drift over it and thought of some strategies. 

“What if we go at them from the North? Like this and shoot them down before they know what’s happening. Then if they do notice something wrong, we can go attack them from wherever they are. It’ll still sort of be a sneak attack. Even though they could see it coming.” Casey moved his hands in directions and the Commander nodded. 

“Well, we could do that, if it really came to it, we would have to charge them, which is the least liked option. All our people must be ready to do this if we want to succeed. Me and you will take the front of course. The cadets just got here, so they are not ready to lead it. We will put the more trained people up front with us, like Ethan, most everyone from your sleeping room. The cadets again, will stay behind us. The group with us will have the most power, so we’ll let the Cadets have the canons. How’s that sound, Casey?” Commander asked and looked at Casey with pleading eyes. The Commander was just making this up as he goes. This was just another day in the war for him. Sure, he was nervous but not as nervous as Casey. 

“Yeah, sounds like a plan chief. So, this is happening tomorrow, then the President. Do we have clothes for that? Or like, are they gonna give us something? Do we need to take showers before we get dressed in the nice clothing if they do provide it for us?” Casey was rambling, he knew he was, but he was just nervous for tomorrow. He had been in the war for two years, and it’s not like he hasn’t been in a battle because he had been in one a few months prior to Commander Joseph showing up. He had been worried about this one because this was going to be such a big battle with maybe thousand dying. His brothers just had to be picked now, so that was another reason he was nervous for the battle coming. He knew they had been trained to do it, but it still scared him that they had to fight. 

Casey felt a hand on his shoulder like he had felt many times before, but now it was much more comforting than those times. He looked up and saw the Commander’s eyes, they were soft like the Commander was looking at a dog that occasionally showed up at their camps. 

“It’s okay son, we’ll be fine. We’ll be fine, others wont sure, but we can try to stop it. The President’s thing, is nothing to worry about yet, so stop worrying about it, okay?” The Commander let the soft-spoken words fall from his lips. Casey felt a bit better after those words. His exhale was long so to the fact he was holding in a breath. 

“You should get some sleep, we have to be up early for tomorrow and I want you to be ready. So, I’ll come get you when it’s time to get up. Please try to sleep if you can, okay?” The Commander asked and pat Casey’s back softly. Casey nodded and got up from the chair. 

“You do too, okay?” Casey said and left. 

He had gotten back to the sleeping quarters and noticed everyone had been asleep. He quietly got undressed and put the pajamas on, he laid down on the lumpy bed once again and drifted off. 

\------------

The Commander had woken up Casey around five in the morning. He had been asleep for what felt like two hours but apparently not, he had slept a full four hours. This was more than the amount he usually got when they planned something out. Casey was fully awake when he went outside the sleeping chambers. He noticed everyone was up and drinking cups of coffee and eating a quick meal. Casey got a few cups of coffee in him by the time the Commander came out and started to talk to everyone. He noticed the Commander was more energized then he had been in days. I guess he listened to me then. Casey walked up to him and stood next to him. He saw his brothers and smiled calmly at them. They were a little tired Casey could see because their eyes said it all. People looked up to him now. Many were tinier than himself. He was 6’2 and taller than the Commander. So, Casey stood before six-hundred fifty people. He looked at everyone and silently wished to whatever god there was, to not let a lot of people die. He let out a sigh and stood attention, everyone followed him suit and Commander’s voice was somewhat louder than he usually is. 

“Today we will be going up against the Tcherkistan military! I want you all to be ready, we are going to line you up and give you weapons. You all are trained for this, so please, don’t blow anyone up from our side.” The Commander said exasperated. Casey noted it had obviously happened before. He silently chuckled but cut it off when he noticed the Commander was glaring at him. Casey looked up and stood there waiting. Casey realized the time was almost upon them. He breathed deeply and got himself mentally ready. His mind was clear and the only thing he worried about was the battle and his brothers, and the Commander, and Cadet- He immediately realized what he was doing. Took a deep breath and his mind was clear again. 

“Okay, we all know the plan. Get ready to attack with everything you have. Let’s go!” With that everyone ran away from where they had the meeting. They all went to their spots. Everyone was as silent as they could be. The Commander and Casey went to the front of the base and hid in the bushes. Casey heard them coming. He heard their thoughts before he heard their footsteps. Looks like they decided to take the, ‘Going head long at the enemies’ approach, Casey thought. Another plus about the telekinesis is that he can control brains or objects. So, Casey readied his mind. He heard the Commander’s thoughts about his son and Casey’s well-being. He shook his head and focused on the other side. He heard their Commander’s thoughts and Casey told him, “You want to let us win. Tell your men now and we’ll let you go, unharmed”, of course Casey knew it wouldn’t be that easy, but if the other Commander knew there was a mind reader on this side, he would at least warn his ‘team’ 

Casey heard them all scream, and their running feet got louder. The running and yelling were the only noises in the valley. Casey held his breath and let it go. He had been ready this whole time and now that he could hear them, he was getting more nervous. So far everyone was being quiet, so he wasn’t worried about his side. They were right on top of Casey and the Commander. They both held their breaths and waited for the contact, it never happened so they let their breaths’ out. Casey was protecting them both sort of. He kind of made people not look at them he hadn’t realized he had done it when he had done it. He looked up and saw the enemies passing over them. They were sort of just jumping over their hiding spot. Casey heard his brothers’ thoughts loud and clear. Josh was chanting something in his head while Jake had been talking to someone who had been responding. Casey smiled but continued to hold up the little shield thing he had been producing. The Commander looked over at Casey. They smiled at each other and the Commander gave a knowing nod. Casey let the force field down and started to get up. All the people had stopped jumping over them. They were all quiet now because they were searching for the other soldiers. Casey got up before the Commander and waited for his say so. Commander Shandilay got his gun out and his sword and got them at the ready. Casey got his things ready too. 

The two men silently went around the much more masculine army, they went to a little group huddled together behind a bush and sat with them. 

“Okay so, the plan is, we are going to attack them, because they are all confused right now, so if we surprise them by jumping out and attacking them, we should be able to take out some of them. If you all can go relay this to the rest of the team then we’ll all be good. The signal is a wave. You’ll know it when you see it. Tell that to the rest too. Good luck,” The Commander whispered to the men huddled there. They went to go find a little dirt area and hide behind it. They saw everyone relay the message as fast and as carefully as they could. Casey was getting ready, he held his hands in the position and was all set when the Commander pulled his shoulder to face him. 

“Son, if I happen to not make it out alive, will you protect my son and give him a good life? Your brothers too. Still go to the President’s; you’ll be the new Commander if I do die. When I die. So, I’ll see you after.” The Commander smiled, and Casey was way more nervous now. 

“Hey, don’t get nervous, I love you like a son okay? Like the son I raised right.” Commander Shandilay smiled sweetly at that and sighed. Raised his hand and gave the signal. Everyone jumped out at the same time, the other military didn’t see it coming. Casey attacked a guy who looked to be a Fire Breather. He killed the man in one swift motion with his sword and for an extra measure shot him. Casey killed another man who was not a Natural, it was the Commander whom he was talking to earlier. He cringed when he killed him because his Commander probably wanted to take care of him, but it was too late now, Casey guessed. Casey split a man’s head in two his mind. Casey couldn’t even describe how he did it, it just happened. Casey thought this was one of the more disturbing ways he’s killed a man. The Commander was fighting a scrawny man who was still standing considering how weak he looked. Casey had another guy coming towards him and took out his sword and made a clean swipe, killing the man and his head rolls off to the side of their fight. Casey cringes but keeps going, nonetheless.  
The army is going down in numbers. Both are, but the opposing side is losing this battle, which surprised Casey since their little army hadn’t been that good in previous battles. One-man notices that Casey isn’t paying much attention and hits Casey hard in the stomach with a club sort of item. Casey splutters up blood and raises his sword and cuts the man right in half. 

“Ugh,” Casey groaned and spit out some more blood. He coughed a few times and looked around. His hair getting in his face he noticed no one else coming for him. He was confused at that since their army seemed to be bigger. Casey thought that everyone else must have taken care of it, otherwise there would be way more people coming after him. Casey looked towards the mess tent and saw one of his brothers there. He wasn’t too worried since he didn’t look wounded or anything. He was moving over to him, but before he got there, he felt a hand on his back, he turned around and saw it was the Commander, his hand was bloody, but it did not look like it was the Commander’s blood. Of course, he was still worried. 

“Commander? Whose blood is that? And why is it all over your hand and your arm?” Casey asked, his voice shaky because he was worried. The Commander looked at him, his eyes red with what looked like tears. Commander Shandilay did not usually cry, especially during a battle, so Casey knew there was something was wrong with the Commander Shandilay. 

“Commander! Please answer me. Whose blood is that?” Casey asked again, his voice straining. 

“It’s Eliot, h-he hurt himself, I-I tried to help, he just pushed me away.” Commander Shandilay mumbled out. He turned around and saw Eli laying a way away, he had blood coming from his left arm it was gushing out. Casey led the Commander over to Eli and made sure Eli was awake.

“Hey, Eli you awake? Can you tell me what happened? I think the battle is over. We are gonna take you over to the Medical Tent okay?” Eli nodded his head and his breathing was rough. He was trying hard not to cry, and Casey would totally understand if he did. Casey picked him up and ran for the tent. When he got there, he saw a bunch of people on the floor sitting up waiting for their turn. Most had blood gushing out of places Casey couldn’t see. A guy by the name of Kyle was sitting on a bed with his eyes covered up with gauze, as well as his right arm, it was chopped off right above the elbow. Casey was walking to a bed that was reserved for him and the Commander. As he walked towards it, people looked up at him, they respected him, just because he had saved more than twenty people once. Casey and a team were out to investigate a camp of a country’s military. At the time Casey just did what he thought was nice and he didn’t want to see anyone die, so he saved pretty much everyone on that team. 

Once he got to the bed a nurse rushed over to him. The Commander was behind him, and she saw the blood on his hand and started to wrap it up. The Commander held up his hand that wasn’t bloody, meaning stop. She looked shocked but then Commander Shandilay pointed to his son and she immediately understood. Of course, the Commander was hurt but at that moment he was only worried about his son being okay. 

The nurse busied her self with patching him up and before Casey and the Commander knew it Eli’s hand was bandaged. Commander Shandilay let out the breath he was holding in. Casey left the two alone for a while to go find his brothers. He walked out of the tent and he almost ran into Josh. Casey was kind of shocked, but then again, he did run into the tent carrying a bleeding Eli, so he was not completely overwhelmed with Josh being there. Josh was panting, and the breaths were very short. Casey supposed he had run to him and check up on Casey. 

“Hey, are you okay? What happened to Eli? Is he okay? Jake is in the Mess Tent, he’s getting medical attention. The Hospital Tent is a bit full. I wonder if the others knew that they are helping people in the Mess Tent.” Josh said, Casey looked over him and had an incredulous look on his face. He motioned with his hands that meant ‘Why didn’t you tell me before?’. 

Casey sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair and ran to the Tent. He immediately saw his brother and rushed over to him. His left eye was bandaged, and his leg was taped up from his thigh to his knee. Casey was frightened at the sight of his brother not healthy and not okay. Casey knew of course that he would be fine and there would be nothing to worry about, but he still did. It was his job to be worried about his brother. Casey did not know if 

Josh was hurt because he had rushed to see his other brother. Casey turned to look at Josh. He was kneeling on the ground by the chair Jake was sitting in. Casey did a double take on Josh and noticed that he had a deep cut on his face. It had dried around it, but it was dry, so he wasn’t too worried that it was still as painful as it had been. 

“Well, I guess you’ve found me brother. Tell me, Casey, you got hit in the stomach and you’re fine? Well you always did the incredible, and Josh, you have a huge gash on your cheek. Why did you two come check up on me if you have your own injuries to deal with?” Jake didn’t look at them when he spoke, he was simply saying it to them, but he was talking to the ground. Like he was trying to ask himself why they had bothered to come and check up on him. See, Jake didn’t have much self-worth. Anyone who really knew him knew that small little fact about him. Sure, they try and tell him that he is important and deserves all the love he can take. Casey had told him several times that he was the best brother ever, and if he had to, would make Jake believe it with all his might. But, of course, Jake being 

Jake he decided to ignore and put himself down every possible way and whenever a time came to do it, he would. 

Casey stared at his brother, his eyes shone his emotions, he was a little upset but also kind of surprised. He had forgotten how Jake had put himself down. Casey used to do it when he was younger, but his brother wouldn’t pick that up right? Although they did pick up how to talk and basic growing up things. Casey hoped they hadn’t picked up his hand movements, he did them when he was excited about a topic or engrossed into a topic. 

“Jacob, you know, you’re one of the most important things in my life. You and Joshua, not even my life is the most important thing, sure it’s up there but it’s not my top priority, okay? Am I helping at all?” Casey asked Josh and Jake, he wanted to make it clear that he loved his brothers, and that he would put them before himself. Jake nodded slowly and didn’t speak again. 

He sat on the plastic white chair quietly. Casey nodded at himself, I think I got through to him, Casey thought to himself, of course, he knew Jake would feel like he always does in a few weeks, but in a few weeks, they would be free. If the Commanders’ plans go smoothly. 

\-------------

Casey was asleep in his, very agitating bed. His back was hurting too, from the bed but also the training they did the other day. He woke up to Commander Shandilay tapping his shoulder slightly, he opened one eye and groaned. He wasn’t ready to do this yet. He wanted a few more days to get him and his brothers ready. Cadet Ethan was standing there as well, but Casey ignored him. Casey didn’t like him too much because he always thought too high of himself. Ethan was standing next to the Commander in a nice suit, so was the Commander, he had little medals on his suit jacket. Casey thought their colors looked good with the nice dark reds and purples on the jacket. Casey groaned as he sat up, his messy hair sticking up in places, he scratched his head and yawned. He was taking his time, they probably got him up early enough because the Commander knew this was going to happen. Casey took his time with almost everything he did. He got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, Ethan and the Commander following him. They didn’t get much privacy at the base, if you didn’t want to be watched taking a shower you had to wear the swim wear the higher ups allowed each person.  
Casey had his own stall for the showers though, him and the Commander shared it. Casey took a shower and when he stepped out with his towel wrapped around his hips, he wasn’t ashamed of how he looked so he barley put the towel around his chest. He saw the Commander holding up a suit, Casey took it and put it on, he had the curtesy to not do it in front of the two, he went to a bathroom stall and put on the perfect sized suit. Whoever made the suit knew his perfect size, his military uniform wasn’t even perfect fitting. 

Casey walked out of the bathroom stall and went over to the sinks; his stuff was in a bag that was in a little box. He brushed his teeth and his hair. His hair didn’t need any hair products, he wanted his hair fluffy and that’s what it was. He was probably one of the only guys here who didn’t use any hair products in the soft curls he had. He maintained it by brushing it and washing it. 

“Are you finally done now? We’ve been waiting an eternity.” Commander Shandilay’s accent seeped through a little. He had a deep French accent, Casey realized this when he first met the Commander. Casey didn’t know a lot of accents, but he had grown up around people who spoke it. He had a few friends who came from France. Casey had a British accent, it was particularly bad when he would scream. He had been in the war for two years and he had gotten accustomed to English, a lot of people from the small country Casey lived in had come from a whole bunch of places.  
Casey rolled his eyes at him, he had to be respectful to his Commander, but it was too damn early in the morning. Casey yawned again and made it drawn out to prove a point to the two. Ethan grinned, and Casey’s face crumpled up in judgement. He rolled his eyes again and bent down to tie his boots. They were black leather and were thick enough to last against a snow storm. They had fuzz on the inside, he had worn them for so long that the fuzz where his feet moved was flattened. Casey stood back up and straightened out his suit. His suit was a deep purple, it had a few badges but not as many as Commander Shandilay. Casey liked the suit color, he thought it looked good on him. Casey cleared his throat. 

“Are my brothers up yet? Did you wake them up yet? You knew I took forever to get ready, and I know it’s been at least an hour since you got me up.” Casey walked out of the bathroom and walked to the Mess Tent. “So, who are you putting in charge? We both know it needs to be someone good because we aren’t coming back.” Casey went to the buffet styled breakfast and got some runny eggs and some burnt bacon. At least the food was hot, he hated having food in the battles, they didn’t taste very good, but they were food and sustenance. 

“Cadet Perrie, he is the second-best help around here. ‘Course you’re the best, Casey, but you’re escaping too so I’m not putting you in charge. You know Perrie and he’s a good person, so I think he’ll be good for the position.” Commander Shandilay said and stroked his beard in thought. Ethan looked at Casey and Casey could hear his thoughts. He thought them strange. Of course, he heard a lot of strange thoughts in his lifetime but not like Ethan’s. He kept hearing of a ‘Douglas’ and how he missed him- oh, Casey realized. He was thinking about his partner. Casey looked away from Ethan’s gaze. Ethan smiled at the ground, thinking about the ‘Douglas’. 

“Hey! There you are. We went looking for you guys in Casey’s sleeping area, but you weren’t there, so we decided to check here, and here you are. Commander, the suit fits perfectly, for both of us. I wonder who made them, but it doesn’t matter. Thank you.” Josh said as he and Jake went strolling over to the table the trio were sat at. Casey smiled at both. He motioned them to sit because they were just standing awkwardly. Casey moved over to let them sit, they sat down, and  
Jake poked him on his shoulder. “Yes? Is something wrong Jake?” Casey said in a quiet whisper because he got the impression that Jake didn’t want to say what he was thinking to the whole group, of now five people. 

“Uhm, nothings’ wrong I guess, I just wanted to ask how we are gonna do this? Like, I know we are going to escape but I don’t understand how we are going to survive when we are going to be missing in action? Cause people are gonna look for us, aren’t they?” Jake asked while looking around the Mess Tent. Most everyone was still asleep, but some people had started to come into the tent to eat. There were the people who made the breakfast, they were probably awake way before the group. He was trying to survey the area for listeners, but nobody was near them, people feared the Commander and Casey. 

“So, boys, we are going to be polite to the President and Commander Joseph, so after the whole affair we can just sneak out the back and they wont suspect anything. We might have to quiet some guards. We just got through fighting in a battle, so I think you know how to quiet the guards.” Commander Shandilay said, he had been planning this for awhile now. Casey thought that he had planned this when he had been staying awake all night. He would find him slumped over his desk sometimes in the morning with a lot of papers crumbled up. 

Just as Casey was about to ask something Eli had walked in the tent and sat down next to Casey. His brothers were on his right on the bench and Eli was now on the left of Casey. Casey sighed and asked his question. “If we are going to sneak out, wont they know we snuck out? Because the Commander and President know we are gone if we don’t show up to leave?” Commander Shandilay nodded to Eli and shook his head at Casey’s head. “We are supposed to drive ourselves back here, because they trust us to come back here. Of course, we won’t though. We’ll drive to the next country because we are going to be so close” Commander Shandilay stated calmly. 

Casey had a strong belief in the Commander, he knew if the Commander had a feeling, they could do this, he believed him. He had been through so much with the Commander. Why would he stop believing now? Casey shook his head and sighed. He knew he could trust the Commander, Commander Shandilay was very sure that he knew what he was doing. “So, we are all ready, the car is probably waiting outside the Tent. Go to the car and sit. Me and Casey will be out after you.”  
Commander Shandilay stated to the group. 

Casey stayed back and waited for the Commander. 

“Casey, when we get out, I want you to run as far as you can, take my son and your brothers, Ethan too, they don’t deserve to be in this war. I’ll be behind you. But if something happens, I don’t want you to look back and run. Okay?” 

“Yes Sir. You will try to keep up though? Won’t you?”  
Casey had a strong belief in the Commander, he knew if the Commander had a feeling, they could do this, he believed him. He had been through so much with the Commander. Why would he stop believing now? Casey shook his head and sighed. He knew he could trust the Commander, Commander Shandilay was one of those kinds of people that knew if they were going to succeed or fail something. “So, we are all ready, the car is probably waiting outside where the unloading station is. Go to the car and wait. Casey and I will be right after you.” Commander stated to the group, they all headed out and Casey stayed back with the Commander who was now sitting on the bench. 

“Casey, when we get out, I want you to run as far as you can. Take my son and your brothers, Ethan too, they don’t deserve to be in this war. Hell no one deserves to, but we can’t save them all. I’ll be behind you. If something happens, don’t look back, keep running. Okay?” Commander Shandilay said as a bead of sweat dropped down his face into his beard. 

“Yes Sir. You will try to keep up though correct? Please? For me and your son?” Casey said, his voice straining. He didn’t want to lose the only father figure he had. His parents died. He only had his brothers and the Commander. He didn’t want to lose him. Casey sniffed and nodded. Having read the Commander’s mind he got that he would try. Him trying would give him enough hope to do this simple task.  
Casey stood up and walked out of the tent, walking over to the others, his face hard not wanting to give any emotion away. The Commander behind him, limping as he went, of course he had gotten hurt during the battle, but he pushed on through. 

Casey sat in the front with Commander Joseph and Commander Shandilay. Commander Joseph was talking about what the plan was, to meet the President and what they would be talking about. Commander Shandilay nodded along with him, saying the occasional “sure”. 

Casey was feeling the air as it whipped past his face, it was a military vehicle so there was no top, Casey breathed in the air as it whipped past him. Someone was tapping on his shoulder and when he turned around, he saw Josh staring at him. “Why did we get picked? Cause we just got here, we’ve only been through one fight. So why did me Jake and Eli get picked?” Josh’s voice chimed in Casey’s head. That really cleared up things, but Casey just shook his head and cleared that thought away before Josh read it. 

“Well, Commander Shandilay wants to get us out of the war, and we are going to escape like he said.” Josh nodded. He understood now. “So, can Jacob read minds too? Or is here for a different reason?” Casey asked the unanswered question he kept on having. Casey looked over at Jake and noticed he wasn’t paying attention to their conversation, so he assumed it was for a different reason. Casey sighed.

Jake looked happy, and he didn’t really look happy all the time, which was sad to say the least. Casey understood why he didn’t look so happy most days, he didn’t have his parents anymore, their dog had died, he lost most friends he had. Casey understood that, he hadn’t been one to make friends easily when he was a kid but now that he had grown up it had been easier. 

Casey smiled at his brother and turned back to look in front again. The Commander and Commander Joseph had started talking about something else, Casey wasn’t aware of what they were talking about it, so he just stayed out of the conversation. Casey stared out in front of him, farms passed, sheep, cows, horses, more cows, but it was pretty, nonetheless. 

\------------

Casey got out of the car and stretched. He had only been in the car for about two hours, and that was a long time to sit and do nothing. Casey’s back popped, and his knees almost buckled under him. His brothers came out of the car last and Casey saw them walking over to them, for minute he forgot which one which was, he knew they didn’t look that similar, but they were twins, he had grown up with them. Yet, somehow  
Casey couldn’t tell them apart. Jacob has the brown hair Casey, come on you know this. They are just the same height, body type and face type, but they are completely different people. Their personalities were totally different, they spoke differently too. 

Casey shook his head and ran a shaking hand through his cold hair. Casey’s brown eyes landed on the Commander, he was walking with Commander Joseph, they were talking quietly. Casey walked up to them and they stopped having their whispering session. Casey thought that a bit odd, but he continued anyway. They changed the topic to where the President was and how they would greet him. The others joined them, and they heard each of their names called and how they would greet the President. Casey just had to introduce himself and where he was from. Easy enough, Casey thought. His brothers, Eli, and Ethan had to state their full names, where they came from, and how useful they were. They nodded at Commander Joseph and Commander Shandilay smiled at everyone and thanked them for their cooperation. 

Casey and the Commander were the last ones in the line. They were ‘better’ than the others, in Commander Joseph’s words. Of course, they didn’t think that, but they weren’t going to tell the Commander that and ruin their chances to escape. Commander Shandilay and Casey walked in the back, both talking silently so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

“So, we are just going to talk to him and then what? What are we going to do after, aren’t we staying here at least a few hours? Are we going to go golfing with the president, I don’t understand why we are here to just talk to him and then leave?” Casey asked, he didn’t know why they were there, the Commander hadn’t told him about anything else, other than them escaping and needing a strong fighter. Commander Shandilay was shaking his head. 

“It seems like he wants to use us, to try something out. You know, before he was wanting to be the President he was actually going into the medical field.” Casey nodded. Of course, he knew what the President wanted to do. He has been President for twelve years. Casey found out he was originally in the medical field when he was about fifteen. 

They walked faster to catch up with the rest of the group. They started walking into the house of the President. Casey was getting nervous. He had met the President before sure, but his brothers? They haven’t so, Casey is worried about how he will react to them. He’s probably will get them confused. Casey shook his head and breathed deep through his nose, he knew he shouldn’t be any more scared unless he changed the last time they met. 

The President was standing waiting in front of a ginormous door, Casey breathlessly gasped. He had never made it to this room, the doors had opened, and Casey was staring at all the little trinkets everywhere. 

He looked at the Commander, his face hard. Casey was confused why he didn’t look surprised at all or showed a bit of amusement. Casey looked at his brothers who were all staring in shock as well. Eli and Ethan were making little jokes, they kept giggling. Casey rolled his eyes and looked back to the President. 

“So, gentlemen, would you like to have a seat?” President Anderson said, Commander motioned for them to say yes, they all sat down in the white armchairs. They were comfortable, compared to the hard benches and wooden chairs Casey was used to. He sank down in it cherishing the way it felt on his back. He groaned a little but not very loud to get everyone to look at him. Commander Shandilay said what he said and stood up and saluted the President. He did it back and smiled at him. President Anderson was at least late fifties. He had a graying beard and his hair was a deep black with some gray streaks through it, he had a square jaw and his eyes sparkled a little, they were a deep blue. Commander Shandilay sat down in an armchair next to Casey and Eli. Eli was leaning towards Casey, his arm laying flat against the white armchair’s arm. 

Casey stood up and saluted the President, “Hello sir, my name is Casey Roberts, I am from Salatze.” Casey said and sat down carefully as to not sink into the chair. He didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the President. His brothers had started to speak about where they were from which was the same as Casey, they also stated what they were useful for in the war. 

Casey was surprised that they had come up with something that was useful in the war. 

Someone opened the door that had just been closed, it was the Vice President Stephen Sandwigh, he was not as popular as the President with the citizens, but he was an okay guy. He helped the President a lot- Casey was getting something odd coming from the President. He was saying something in his head. Casey looked at the President his eyes were smiling his mouth was close behind them. Casey stopped listening to the thoughts when he heard something he didn’t want to hear. He shook his head, his eyes wide and his face twisted up in disgust. He really did not want to hear those. Especially from the President. He didn’t say anything because he knew that if this ‘thing’ that he heard got out, a lot of people were going to have questions. Stephen had a wife too, he was extra surprised that this affair was going on. Mrs. Mary Sandwigh. The most influential woman in the world.  
Of course, nobody would believe a Natural if he came out and told people the President was having an affair with the Vice President. 

Stephen was married to Mary. The most influential woman in the world right now. She had a show that was funny, she helps people, and she’s great. 

Stephen walked to stand behind the President’s chair, he put his hand on the President’s shoulder and squeeze it. Stephen spoke about something to the President, speaking in the President’s ear. The President laughed and shooed him away. Casey did not want to know what they were talking about. Casey’s shoulder got tapped. He turned towards the source and it was Commander Shandilay, his face concerned. He must have seen the look on Casey’s face when the Vice President walked in. Commander Shandilay shrugged his shoulder in a ‘what’s wrong’ motion. Casey shrugged and waved him off in a ‘I’ll tell you later’ look. 

Commander Joseph saw them and walked over to their chairs, after standing up from his own. He crouched down to be able to look into their eyes. Commander Joseph was a 6’3 giant. 

“What is wrong you two? You shouldn’t be talking when the President is right in front of you.” Commander Joseph stated, his face pink with anger. He slowly stood up and walked back to his chair. He glared at them and went back to staring at the President. 

Stephen left the room and Casey noticed a wink to the President. Cassey stared at the President with betrayal. The President looked in Casey’s direction, the grin that was on his face fell as he realized what Casey knew. 

He cleared his throat and a sly smile went to his lips. Commander Shandilay noticed the President’s weird look and stared at Casey again. Commander Shandilay shrugged and Casey shrugged back. Casey could tell the Commander, but that wouldn’t be good. He could have thought that Casey was making things up. So, he sighed and shook his head at the Commander. 

Commander Shandilay sighed in frustration his brows furrowed angrily. Casey’s eyes said sorry, because he was, but he just wouldn’t understand. 

President Anderson got up from his chair and stood by the desk that the chair was behind. He crossed his arms and his feet, so they were locked together. Casey stared at the President. This was an ironic situation they were in. Casey knew President Anderson was having an affair with the Vice President, who so happened to be a man, and some of the people in the war were gay, so this was very ironic in Casey’s eyes. Casey sighed and stood up. He walked over to the President and was about to whisper something when Commander Joseph stood up and almost ran to the President. The President's hand went up to stop him and Commander Joseph was left staring, eyes wide and jaw dropped. 

Casey whispered the thought he had to the President without a care about the distraction that had just occurred. “Sir, I know what’s going on, and I suggest that you shouldn’t do it anymore? I mean. People will get mad.” Casey had a sincere tone to his voice but was giving a slight edge to his voice. Sure, it sounds like a threat to the President, but the President knew it wasn’t. When Casey finished his little conversation, he sat back down in the chair a little more comfortably. 

Commander Joseph glared at Casey. His eyes heated with jealousy. Casey looked at Commander Shandilay he took a deep breath and started to talk to Commander Shandilay through thoughts. 

“So, President Anderson is having an affair with the Vice President. I know from his thoughts and actions, especially when Stephen walked in.” Casey heard Commander Shandilay gasp. Casey knew that Commander Shandilay wouldn’t believe him, but he tried. Commander Shandilay shook his head and stood up. He went over to President Anderson and Casey didn’t quite know what he was saying but he could infer. He was probably asking if it was true. President Anderson nodded his head slowly as if testing the water. Commander Shandilay gasped again, this time a little more dramatically. President Anderson brought his hand up to the Commander's shoulder but Commander Shandilay shook it off and went back to his chair. He ran his hands through his hair and put his hands on his mouth and breathed through his fists. If Casey was anyone else, he would think he was hyperventilating but it was just a way to calm him down. 

Eli was going to speak but Casey was too fast. “Sir, is there anything else you needed from us? We would like to get back to the base.” He stood up and went to shake the President's hand. To say the least the whole room was kind of shocked. Casey never talked to a higher up or the President like that. Commander Shandilay regained himself and breathed in a deep breath. He stood up went over to the President, shook his hand and walked out the door. The others looked around and they all had confused looks on their faces, 

Casey shrugged and walked out the door as well. Casey could hear everyone in the room asking the President what all that was about, but he shrugged and left the room too. He was going to see the crew off.  
Everyone filed out of the room, Casey was still outside the door so when his brothers walked out of the room, he grabbed their arms and they were slightly confused by why he did that, but they knew that he wanted to talk with them. Casey looked at Josh, he had to know what was going on, he could’ve read the President’s mind when Stephen walked in the room. Josh nodded getting the thoughts Casey was having about him and turned to Jake. 

“Um, so sorry about letting you in on it earlier, but uhm, the President is having an affair with the Vice President. I know that sounds crazy, but it’s true. I kind of found out first and that’s why I was talking to the President secretly. I told Commander Shandilay the news and he reacted like you saw. He’s upset because Eli is attracted to men and the President is having an affair with a man, but he’s not the one in the war. I mean I’m upset too. Sort of same reason, but with you and me. Unless I made a wrong assumption. Which is totally possible. Alright, sorry, I’m rambling.” Casey said and was looking at Jake’s face the whole time. Jake nodded sometimes throughout the tiny conversation but didn’t say anything after it. Casey just nodded and stood up taller than when he was talking with his two younger brothers. 

Casey and his two brothers walked out to where the car was, the President was standing silently on the door that lead inside the home. Casey didn’t look at him on the way out of the building, he knew he was there, but didn’t acknowledge his presence. His brothers looked at him but kept on walking when he smiled at him. That was very disrespectful, but he deserved it. They all got in the car and Casey made sure no one was missing and drove away. The President’s house getting smaller and smaller, but they finally couldn’t see it anymore. The gate was opened for them and they turned left instead of straight at the crossroads. Casey’s heart rate increased but his breathing was slowed. They did it. 

The whole car whooped and hollered. They all knew of the plan, they sort of executed the plan, no one saw the affair coming, but they did fine through it. Casey was smiling, and what felt like years, he was happy. Not the fake kind of happy. He was smiling with his eyes and not just his mouth. Casey pulled off to the side of the road and switched places with the Commander, they were back on the road and Commander Shandilay knew the way to where their first stop was. If Commander’s plan was going to work, they would find out they weren’t back at their base by at least 9:00pm, and then they would have to find them, that would take a while. When they do find the six-person group they were going to already be at their next stop. 

It was getting dark and Casey had been nodding off in the passenger seat, he woke up a few minutes later to Commander Shandilay tapping his shoulder. They were stopped on the side of the road again and Commander Shandilay was standing next to the car. He had a cigarette lit. He hadn’t touched one in a long time. Ten long years he hadn’t touched a cigarette, he hadn’t had the time to have one in the war. Casey didn’t approve but he could have them, so he was free to do whatever he felt like. Casey stretched and got out of the car. Commander- wait, he wasn’t a Commander anymore. It would still be respectful, so unless the Commander specifically said not to, he would still be calling him Commander. Commander Shandilay tilted his head in the direction of the trunk of the car. They walked to the back together and Commander Shandilay opened the back, the cover for the top of the car was there and they pulled it out. They put it on top of the car and secured it to the car, they got back in the car and sighed. Commander Shandilay looked at Casey and smiled at him. He griped his shoulder and pulled him close. 

“We did it son. We did it.” Commander said and stared at the road. The other four had been asleep and Commander wasn’t about to wake them up. It was one of the longest naps they’ve had in a while. Sure, the twins and Eli were new, but they had been in military training. Casey was smiling at Commander Shandilay, he felt safe right then. Casey moved back to his seat and Commander Shandilay started to drive again. Casey was drifting off again. 

\-----------

When Casey woke up it was pitch dark and there were lights surrounding them. They were in a city. Not a small city either. Casey was smiling at all the lights and Commander noticed Casey was awake. “Welcome to Siaform, one of the biggest cities here. We aren’t in the country anymore. We crossed the border. They asked for credentials, but I showed them my badge and they let us through. They haven’t heard the news that we aren’t supposed to be here, so that’s good. We will be at our first stop very shortly, go back to sleep and I’ll wake you up when we get there.” Casey nodded and let his head rest of the seat belt strap. He fell asleep and had dreams of Commander Shandilay, Jake, Josh, Eli, and Ethan too, they were all happy. Casey was smiling in his dream and in the real world. 

Casey was awakened by someone shaking him and saying his name. He opened his eyes and the car was parked at a pretty big stone and brick house. It had different reds and browns. As well as some greens for some reason. Casey looked impressed his eyebrows raised slightly. He stretched and looked to the back of the car, everyone was slowly waking up. Lucky them, they had slept for a long time. Casey got some shut eye, so he wasn’t in a bad mood. Commander Shandilay had been leaning in the car on Casey’s side again and laughed at Casey’s face. Casey looked confused he wiped his mouth and noticed it was wet, he had drooled. 

“How embarrassing.” Casey said and shook his head. 

Pushing Commander Shandilay away from the door, Casey had gotten out of the car and glared at the Commander. “You were adorable while you were asleep, your mouth was opened and everything. Adorable.” Casey frowned at the Commander and yawned. Eli got out of the car after Casey and stretched. His hair kind of ruffled, and his white polo that was under his suit was wrinkled. Eli walked towards his dad and gave him a hug. They weren’t really allowed to do that at the base, but they weren’t at the base anymore, so it didn’t really matter. 

“Commander, where are we? Whose house is this?” Casey asked. He watched the Commander wince at the ‘Commander’ title. 

Commander Shandilay shook his head and put his hands to his face. Not like the earlier movement, so Casey knew nothing was seriously wrong. “Casey, you can call me Danyal, you don’t need to keep calling me by the Military title. Please, I mean, I did just call you Casey instead of Cadet.” Danyal ended his sentence in a smile. Casey smiled back too, it would be hard to get used to, but he is going to try. Casey waited for his brothers to get out of the car. They got out and Casey stood by them. They asked where they were, but Casey didn’t know. He had asked but he hadn’t gotten an answer. Everyone was out of the car and they all gathered around Danyal. Casey was not used to that, so he cringed every time he thought about it. Danyal was going to say something when the front door opened to the big house, Casey looked past the man in the door and saw a bright light from the living room Casey guessed, he was stunned. It looked so warm and comfortable in there. He wanted to go in. The man waved at everyone and walked out of the bright and warm house, the house was located on the outskirts of the city. It was about 12:00am midnight, so people knew they weren’t going back to the base. 

“Danyal, I see you brought a few friends huh? Well, I got enough room for you guys. Com on in.” The man was outside and was near the group, Casey had a feeling he could trust this man, he walked by him and thanked him as Casey entered the warm home. Casey breathed in the scents from the dinner that was cooking in the oven and kitchen. He gasped and stared all around the large living room, had a huge stair case towards the back, a pretty golden color, along with golden rails. The room was very open, and Casey could get used to this huge place. His brothers walked in after him and they gasped, and their jaws drooped. Their house wasn’t nearly this big in their old town, it was a tiny cottage in a very small town, they lived on the outskirts of it. Casey and his brothers lost their parents because of the war so they got a nanny sort of, he was very kind to him and his brothers. His name was Zach and he was only a few years older than Casey but that didn’t matter at the time. Casey wondered how he was doing now that his brothers got sucked in to the war. Casey didn’t know so he shrugged and sat down. 

The chair that he was sitting in melted around him and he thought he hadn’t felt anything as warm and as comfortable as the chair he was sitting in. Danyal and the man that this house belonged to came in the door laughing. Casey got up because he didn’t want to look like he was being disrespectful to the man whose house they were staying in for a few days at least. They sat down on a small sofa and talked more, Casey kind of thought they looked like teenaged girls talking after they haven’t seen each other for forever. Casey smiled at them and the man noticed he was looking at them. 

“I’ve been completely rude, my name is Samuel, but most folks call me Sam, I’m an old friend of Danyals’ and I want to become friends with all of you!” The man, now that Casey knew his name Sam said and bounced next to Danyal happily. Danyal looked at Sam with a small smile and shook his head. 

“Yeah, if old friend includes being friends for five years and then me going to war for ten. This is the first I’ve seen you, in what? Eight years?” Sam nodded his head and grinned at Danyal. “You know, I’m years his junior. Sure, he’s forty and I’m thirty I’ve known him since I was fifteen, he used to be my babysitter. He was the only young guy in town in need of a job and who could stand children. Even though at the time I was a little grumpier about having a babysitter since I was fifteen. I could’ve taken care of myself, but my parents being overprotective, I got a babysitter. It was fine though. He was cool. I mean he still is.” Sam looked at Danyal and saw Danyal was not as happy as Sam, he had his eyes a little narrowed and his jaw clenched slightly. 

That explained why Sam had so much more energy than Danyal. He got up when a timer dinged and went to the kitchen, Casey snuck a look at Danyal who was relaxing from the long trip. Casey looked at his brothers and they looked peaceful, sitting on a huge sofa with Ethan on it as well. Eli was the only one except for Casey who was in an armchair sort of thing, his was a big white one with black fluff on the inside, Casey’s was brown with black fluff on the inside. Eli was staring at Casey, but when Casey noticed him, he looked away quickly, his face flushed red from embarrassment. Casey narrowed his eyes at Eli, he had been doing that a lot, not the glaring thing, more the staring thing. Casey didn’t find it very odd though. He was used to people staring at him. I mean, he’s not one to brag but he thinks he’s nice looking. Sam walked back into the room and declared dinner ready. 

Everyone groaned as they got off their comfortable chairs. 

Casey was the first one to walk into the kitchen, there was as door that had a gold doorknob handle on it, it didn’t really need a handle since it was a swing door, but it looked nice. Casey gasped as he walked in the beautiful kitchen. The appliances were sleek and not dirty do to over use. The chairs at the table looked comfortable to be dinning room chairs. Casey noticed a huge refrigerator in the middle of the room, it wasn’t against a wall like most other refrigerators. No, it was right in the middle, the island surrounding it. The island was big and had a beautiful granite countertop, the sink that was also there was a black and gold spout and black knobs. Casey didn’t think he had seen another nice kitchen like this one, except for the ones in magazines. So needless to say, Casey was kind of overwhelmed. He breathed in and the smells from dinner were so good. The food was all on the dinning room table. It was sat seven places for each of them. Wine at five of them and water and a fancy drink at the others. 

Casey sat down at one of the wine plates and tucked himself in, he would be eating good tonight. Danyal sat down right across from Eli at a wine plate, Eli sat next to Casey at the wine plate that was the chair next to the head of the table. Sam sat down at the head of the table, Ethan sat down next to Danyal and his brothers sat on across from each other at the non-alcoholic plates. The food was steaming up into the air, the food looked so good in Casey’s eyes, that had only seen quick gray meals. Sam told them to start and everyone grabbed a different plate, they all passed around the food to each other and by the end of giving out and taking food, Casey had two rolls, some ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, and a sweet potato dish. His mouth watered at each of the food items on his plate. Sam told everyone to eat and everyone started to dig in. Casey moaned as the sweet ham touched his tongue. He ate everything on his plate in the first five minutes of the start of dinner. He took a sip of his wine, it was so good, he didn’t usually enjoy wine, an occasional whiskey or vodka here or there because that’s what they had in war. Casey took another serving of everything and everyone ate seconds except for Sam, he was full, but he hadn’t been the one out in a war and didn’t get a lot of food. 

After everyone’s last servings they all groaned and got up from the table. Casey helped put the dishes in the sink, Sam told him to go sit down and enjoy being full for once. Casey shook his head and walked to the kitchen seeing everyone except Danyal and Sam in their previous spots. Casey was getting tired again. He would stay up a little longer. He could probably sleep in in the morning. He could stay up for maybe another hour or so then he would get tired and would not get up in the morning. He’d probably wake up at 1:00pm, or later. A little bit later Sam and Danyal came back to the living room laughing quietly. Jake sat up and walked over to Sam, from what he could tell, Jake was asking where he could sleep. 

“Alright everyone, some of you are getting tired. I’m going to show everyone their rooms, some of you will have to share because I only have four other bedrooms.” Everyone got up and followed him up the golden stairs. Casey felt how cold the rails were under his calloused hands. He closed his eyes and breathed deep, he opened them, and he kept walking he had stopped for a moment. Danyal was walking next to him and he smiled at him. They were finally free. Everyone followed Sam around upstairs. There was another bedroom downstairs that would go to one of them, 

Jake got the first room that had a pastel blue door and a little sign on the front, Josh got the one next to it that had a pastel pink door with a sign on it. Ethan slept in the room across from their rooms, his had a pastel purple door another sign hung on the front. Danyal got the one that was at the end of the corridor, Sam showed his own room that was next to Ethan’s. That left Casey and Eli in the bedroom downstairs. Their room had two rooms almost, it had a front part with a bed and tv and a second part that had a huge bed and a large tv, bigger than the first rooms’. Casey immediately claimed the second bed and walked back out of the room, there was a bathroom connecting the two together. 

They all went back to the living room except for Jake who went up to bed. His door shut carefully, and the others talked quietly. Casey got offered some whiskey which he didn’t turn down, he enjoyed the burn that it caused going down his throat. He always found it comforting, he enjoyed this one’s taste though because he didn’t think he’s ever had this one. He was getting drowsy from the wine and whiskey. While he was drinking people started to go to bed. Casey said goodnight to everyone. Danyal, Casey, and Sam were left, Eli had gone to bed shortly after his brothers had. Casey said goodnight to the two older men and went to go to his bedroom. He got stopped by Sam’s voice. “I provided you with clothes and a nice fluffy towel, enjoy the bed.” With that Casey got a smile from him and Danyal. He walked in his room and went to his bed quietly as to now wake up Eli, but Eli was still up. So, Casey said goodnight to him and he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

He hadn’t gotten good water pressure in a long time, so he enjoyed how the water hit all his aching muscles. He washed his hair with the good smelling shampoo that was in the shower. He washed his body and got out of the shower, the towel as promised lay on the sink’s counter. It was one of the softest towels he had ever used. It was like a blanket, he enjoyed the way it felt on his aching muscles and skin. He looked around and found a small bag marked ‘Casey’ in a drawer, it had toothpaste, a toothbrush, floss, mouthwash, and soap for his face. No hair products though, he wondered how Sam knew he didn’t use them, he looked in the other drawers and found Eli’s stuff he had a whole bunch of hair products in the bag, a slightly bigger version than his own. He went to his room and closed the door, the towel wrapped around his waist sitting there while he looked in the closet than the dresser for him clothes. He found pajamas for a few days and a couple of pairs of jeans, two tank tops, and three shirts. 

He put on all his clothes and sighed at the feel of the pajamas on his skin. He lifted the blankets from the bed, the covers were thick, and he was cold, the window was opened slightly but not enough to let the sunlight his him in his eyes in the morning. He sank down on the bed. I don’t think I can ever go back to a military bed. This one is the best I’ve ever slept on. Casey fell asleep and when he woke up in the morning, he wasn’t achy, he wasn’t tired, and he smelled bacon and pancakes. From what he could tell it was 11:00am, so he didn’t sleep in all morning but close enough to it. He got up from underneath the warm covers and shivered slightly when he touched the floor. It was cold because the wood was soaking up all the cold from the night. He saw slippers by the end of his bed that weren’t there when he got into the bed, he slipped them on and walked through the bathroom to Eli’s room where Eli was still asleep without a shirt on from what Casey could tell, he quietly slipped out of the room and went straight to the kitchen, everyone was awake except for Eli. 

“Good morning all.” Casey said with a yawn and he walked over to where he saw a coffee pot with freshly brewed coffee in it. I found a mug near it and grabbed some coffee. He didn’t put anything in it, he liked it black. He sat down at one of the island chairs that was a bar stool and drank his black coffee without spitting it out to everyone’s surprise. Sam, who was at the large stove set down a plate of bacon, pancakes, and a bowl of eggs. Everyone got up and took stuff from all three plates, Casey grabbed himself pieces of bacon and a few pancakes. He filled up the rest of his plate with eggs. These eggs weren’t runny, so he would enjoy them more than the ones at the base. He practically licked his plate when he was down with it all.

A few weeks had gone by, and Casey was running every morning to not get fat, because he was eating so well. He had gotten back to the house when he was suddenly pulled in the house. He didn’t understand what was going on, he looked at whoever was holding him, he had never seen this man, He was wearing a Corporal badge and Casey suddenly realized who these men were. They brought him to the kitchen where everyone was on their knees with their hands on their heads. Casey looked at his brothers who didn’t look hurt. He looked at everyone, everyone had seemed to be fine. He was put down besides Eli and they looked at each other. Eli was scared. Casey could tell, they had grown really close the past few weeks. Danyal was next to Sam, they were looking at each other like they knew this was going to happen, their eyes said sorry to each other and Casey inwardly smiled. 

Commander Shandilay was standing up silently, he was going to put himself in risk to save the others. He made a motion with his head to start to escape, the listened to him and he ran away from the soldiers, he made it outside before Casey heard the gunshots. Casey knew what had happened. Everyone was running away from the house. They all heard shouting but didn’t stop. Casey made a promise one to never look back. He followed that promise and didn’t look back. 

Two Years Later

Everyone the Commander ever knew was there. His funeral was on a Sunday, it was bright and sunny like the Commander’s personality. Casey was in the front row with Eli and his brothers, as well as Sam and Ethan. Gay marriage had become legal after the President admitted to having an affair with the Vice President. The war had stopped, no one was forcing anyone to sign up for it, so everyone got released to their homes. 

Casey and Eli had gotten married a year ago on the Sunday. They did it on The Commander’s death anniversary, he would’ve been proud of them. Sam had adopted Ethan and Casey’s brothers. They went back to school and Ethan finished college, Eli went to university for a year and then decided it wasn’t for him, so he quit. Casey wasn’t very happy when he did but he didn’t care after a few days after because he had gotten his boyfriend back. 

They lived in Casey’s original hometown, but in a different house because Casey knew he couldn’t live in the same house because it would cause too many memories to pop back up. He lived a happy life until the day of Commander’s funeral. They all waited so long because they just weren’t ready to part with him. 

The closed casket stood in front of the group, a memory to all the Commander did. His body was never found after they decided to wait. Everyone said their goodbyes to him and they watched him be buried underground with the purple and red suit. Everyone had put something on top of his grave that reminded them that he was with them all. Casey and Eli cried since they were the closest to him. His grave stone said, ‘Death by War Elephant Coolest death ever’ It said parent, lover, brother and uncle on it as well, but he had always wanted to put something cool on his grave stone. Casey made that wish come true too. Casey missed him, but he would see him again soon.

“What does it mean by “Death by War Elephant?” I had never heard dad say that.” Casey smiled at his husband, “Well, he really wanted it to say that. I just miss him. I mean, I know I didn’t know him for as long as you did, but he was still like a father figure to me in moments.” Eli smiled at the ground where his father was now buried, his voice when he spoke was kind of wobbly, “I know, he was an excellent father”. 

Casey and Eli left the grave sight hand in hand and walked back to their peaceful cottage in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my second work, and this one is a lot longer than my first one. So if you enjoyed it, comment. And like, Kudos? But meh, I don't really care. Thanks for reading!


End file.
